Coresspondances
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: Draco decouvre des lettres qu'a ecrit sa mere quand elle etait jeune.. mais qui est son mysterieux amoureux?...ps: I love Reviews...
1. Default Chapter

_Voici une nouvelle fic…. OUi, encore une je sais, c'est pas ça qui va faire avancer les autres, mais bon… Celle la est assez différente des autres…_

Prologue

Putain ! Ou est ce qu'il a bien pu le planquer ! Il me faut ce dossier, il le faut. Sans ça je serai rejeté par les deux camps.. ça fait je ne sait pas combien de pièces que je fouille ! Mais le manoir est grand, c'est ça d'etre riche. De plus il rode, il peut revenir de a réunion a n'importe quelle heure. Ou peut il bien etre.. Il n'est pas dans la bibliothèque, pas sous le salon.. Sa chambre ??? Oui, pourquoi pas… J'y vais.

Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'y entrer. Je pousse doucement la porte, il en faudrait pas non plus que je me fasse choper par ma mère.. Elle, elle ne va pas aux réunions de mangemorts.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dirait, si elle me voyait entrer dans sa chambre.

Je ne pense qu'elle me dénoncerait, mais je me ferai passer un sacré savon ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'y entrer.. Elle est belle cette pièce pourtant.. C'est peut etre ça qu'ils veulent cacher.

Je n'y étais jamais entré, mais maintenant je le regrette. Cette pièce est magnifique. Les grandes baies vitrées laissent entre le froid soleil de décembre, les meublent en bois de rose étincelant sous cet éclairage. Tout ici semble pur et beau qu'on en oublierai que l'on est au manoir Malfoy..

Maintenant il en reste plus qu'a chercher…Peut etre dans cette commode. Il y'a au moins quatre tiroir, rien que sur se meuble. Je tire le premier.. Des papiers.. Parfais.. Reste plus qu'a regarder si dans se nombre impressionnant de papiers ce trouve ce que je cherche..

Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça… Une petite boite en fer.. Recouverte de Dorures. Avec un N de gravé dessus.. C'est a ma mère. Je ne connais pas cette boite, mais si elle est a ma mère, il n'y a sans doute pas ce que je cherche. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il y'a dedans.

J'essaye doucement de soulever le couvercle, mais il ne vient pas.. Normal ! Qu'est ce que je suis con ! Il y'a une serrure, le coffret est fermé a clé…Ça ne fait que m'attirer.. Si jamais c'est fermé a clé c'est qu'il y'a quelque chose d'important dans se coffret..

Je sort ma baguette, la pointe sur la serrure 'Alohomora'. Ma mère me tuerai sans doute si elle me voyait faire ça, mais elle n'est pas la.. Heureusement pour moi. Il y'a un déclic, le coffret est ouvert.. Je remet ma baguette a ma ceinture. Et délicatement, je soulève le couvercle de la boite.

Il y'a des papiers, pliés.. Je sais que je devrait refermer cet caissette, mais c'est plus fort que moi.. J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il y'a .. Tant pis pour les risques.. Je prends un papier et je le déplie. C'est l'écriture de ma mère.. Une lettre.. Ecrite par ma mère.

Je regarda la date..1988.. J'avait un an.. Mais.. Non, ce son des lettres d'amour ! Non… ce n'est pas possible, a cette époque, ma mère était déjà mariée avec mon Père.. Alors, a qui sont ces lettres d'amour ? Elle aurait eu un amant ? Non…Non…

Je replie le papier et le repose dans le coffret. Je referme ce dernier. Et le met dans ma poche.. je sais que c'est mal, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.. Je lirai ça a tête reposée. Je referme le tiroir. Je sort de la pièce, tant pis pour le dossier, c'est plus important..

Je referme la chambre et monte dans ma chambre, la au moins je serait tranquille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux lire ces lettres, mais une sorte de curiosité me pousse a les lire. Je veux savoir. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'illusion sur les sentiments de mes parents.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne pense pas qu'ils s'aiment, mais je n'ai jamais eu de preuves tangibles de ce que je pensait.. jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux savoir.. Qui est cet homme.. Pourquoi et comment a-t-il entamé une liaison avec ma mère, est ce qu'elle continue ?

Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'entre dans ma chambre, et referme la porte a clé. Je m'installe sur mon lit, gardant la baguette a mes cotés. J'ouvre le coffret, sort toutes les lettres, et commence par la plus ancienne…

***Fin du prologue***

_Comme vous vous en doutez.. La suite des chapitres ça va etre les lettres de Narcissa.. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…REVIEWS !!!!_

_Terminé le dimanche 13 avril 2003_


	2. chapitre2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de 'correspondances'. .Beaucoup d'entre vous on une idée sur le mec à qui Narcissa écrivait, mais je ne confirmerais ni n'infirmerait rien.. Vous les aurez bien assez tôt… Ce qui est en italique c'est les réflexions de Draco. En espérant que Ff prenne les italiques.. sinon, dites le moi, je corrigerai.._

°~^^~°

**Le Dimanche 10 Mai 1986**

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est l'écriture de ma mère.. cette écriture élégante…mai 1986… Mais c'est le mois où mes parents se sont mariés.. Non, à qui aurait elle pu écrire déjà à ce moment.. Non, elle n'a quand même pas pu tromper mon père, pas dès les début de leur mariage..

            _Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre.. J'en ai tellement commencé, et j'en ai tellement déchirée aussi.. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas revu. un an, c'est long, si long.. As-tu cru mes mensonges ? As-tu réellement cru que je te laissais ? Que je te larguais ? Crois-tu que je suis en Amérique ? Je ne sais pas.. Peut-être as-tu refait ta vie, ce que j'espère pour toi d'ailleurs, peut-être pas.. Je ne sais pas.. J'aimerai tellement savoir.. _

            Moi je ne t'ai pas oublié, je ne t'ai pas abandonné, et je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Peut-être trouverais-tu ça ridicule. Peut-être pas, je ne peux dire. Je ne sais même pas si tu liras cette lettre. Je ne sais pas si Il me laissera t'envoyer quelque chose. Cela fait un an que je suis comme prisonnière. 

_Prisonnière mais prisonnière d'où ?_

            Prisonnière dans une prison dorée, mais prisonnière. Ils m'ont enlevée, c'était déjà une chance que ma famille me laisse faire mes études à Poudlard, tu le sais, mais l'année dernière, je les ai finie. Ils m'ont donc reprise avec eux. J'étais sans doute un bien trop précieux pour qu'on me laisse à n'importe qui. Pour moi tu n'étais pas n'importe qui, mais pour eux si. Un griffondor de plus. 

_Ahhhhhhhhhh__ !!!! Non, elle ne peut pas avoir pour amant un griffondor ! Non, quand même pas ! C'est ma mère ! Ahhh.. Je secoue la tête essayant de chasser cette image de ma tête… ET une autre arrive.. En 86… Potter père n'était pas mort.. Non, pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser ça ! Non, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Pourquoi faut il que je pense à Potter maintenant ! non ! _

            Il savait que je sortais avec toi, que je t'aimais aussi, et que je t'aime toujours. Mais non, ils ne voulaient pas de toi pour leur fille. J'ai essayé de leur résister, de m'enfuir, de te retrouver. Je n'oublierais jamais ton regard quand je t'ai dit que je cassais, et que je partais. Ses yeux qui me hantent depuis une année. Ils sont trop fort, je ne suis qu'une fille, ils sont beaucoup, et ce manoir est enchanté pour ne pas laisser sortir n'importe qui. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'écris, pourquoi cette lettre je ne la déchirerais pas. Je ne sais pas, sans doute plus pour moi que pour toi, je me doute que je ne pourrais pas l'envoyer, les chouettes n'ont pas le droit de m'obéir. Cette lettre c'est comme un journal.

            Le journal d'une femme qui a perdu tout ses espoirs.. Me voici au lendemain de ce qui aurait du être 'le plus beau jour de ma vie'. Ça a été tout sauf ça. Quand j'étais petite j'ai rêvé d'un mariage en blanc, avec un mari doux gentil et que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur.. UN mariage d'amour.. 

_Décidément, ces lettres ne font que renforcer ce que je pense des filles, des chochottes fleurs bleues.._

Or, ça a été le contraire. Un homme que je ne connaissais qu'à peine, un pur inconnu. Un homme que mes parents ont choisi, il est d'une grande famille noire, puissante auprès du seigneur noir. Tu connais mes origines, tu connais ma famille, ils ne pouvaient que me choisir un mage noir. Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire. 

_Alors, elle n'a jamais aimé mon père ? Je savais que maintenant ils ne s'aimaient plus, mais j'avais toujours pensé qu'au départ ils s'aimaient.. Mais alors…ET moi ? Je n'ai pas été voulu alors ? Je sens une espèce de tristesse m'envahir. Je me secoue. Non, je suis un Malfoy, donc insensible.. J'ai appris ça, ne jamais être sensible, c'est une faiblesse, et laisser ceux qui se plaignent dans leur coin.. Quelqu'un peut venir à tout moment.. Je continue à lire.._

            J'avais toujours espéré depuis un an, je n'avais jamais cessé de croire, que je sortirais, que je m'enfuirais, que je te retrouverais aussi et qu'on pourrait reprendre où nous en étions.. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, même toi ne me croirais peut-être pas. Mais j'ai changé d'état civil, me voici Narcissa Malfoy. Mariée à un Malfoy.. Voila ce que je suis désormais.. Et oui c'est ce à quoi ma triste vie est réduite désormais… Etre l'épouse d'un Malfoy.. De cet homme froid, sans âme, sans cœur non plus..

_Eh ! Mais c'est mon père dont elle parle !!!! je ne sais pas quoi penser…J'ai toujours admiré mon père pour sa froideur, son calme à toute épreuve.. Pourtant elle ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.. Pourtant, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est désagréable.. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais tant aimé ma mère.. Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas hais, mais je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle.. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus ce qui faisait un Malfoy…_

C'est à peine si il a souri hier au mariage.. Si, peut être.. Non même pas sur les photos.. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu que tu sois là.. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer.. Dans cette église où j'ai du dire oui, je ne voulais pas.. Je ne voulais pas me marier.. pas avec lui.. Mais j'ai ravalé mes larmes, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.. Ce mot.. Ce simple mot.. Il a tué ma vie, mes espoirs et mes rêves.. C'est à ce moment que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.. Pas au sens réel, mais j'ai tué la Narcissa que j'étais. Plus jamais je ne serais moi.. pas comme ça.. c'est fini.. je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimerais encore.. J'ai changé…Maintenant je suis mariée…

_C'est bizarre je n'avais jamais cru que ma mère ai pu être comme ça.. je ne l'avais jamais imaginée autrement que comme je la voyais, mais je ne savais pas qu'au fond elle était si triste.. Ok, elle a toujours été assez distante, mais quand même… Si elle ne voulait pas, elle avait qu'à se débrouiller…je ne vais pas la plaindre.. Je ne plains jamais personne.. Mais quand même ma curiosité est plus forte que tout et je continue…_

Mariée… J'ai beau me dire ce mot, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ma vie est liée à jamais à cet homme.. A Malfoy…J'avais détesté la journée, et je me disait que rien ne pourrait être pire… je me trompais.. Il y a eu pire. Cette nuit .

_Je savais ce que je risquai de trouver dans les lignes qui étaient juste en dessous, je savais aussi que normalement n'importe quel gamin n'aurait pas lu, ou du moins pas de son plein gré. Ce sont quand même mes parents, mais c'est trop tard j'ai commencé à lire, je ne peux pas faire autre chose que de continuer.. même si je me doute de ce que je vais lire, et que je m'en mordrais sans doute les doigts._

Je ne vais pas te donner les détails ici, mais… Oh mon dieu pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Même si je sais que c'est mon mari et donc qu'il a ce droit sur moi, je l'ai pris comme un viol. Je ne voulais pas et il le savait. Je ne l'aimais pas, il ne m'attirai pas. Mais tant pis il s'en foutait et peu semblait lui importer que je prenne mon pied ou pas.. C'était pas son problème. Il voulait passer ses pulsions sur sa femme il l'a fait. Brutalement, sans même un mot tendre ni rien. 

_Je savais que je n'aurai pas du lire ça.. Mon dieu.. j'ai la nausée, c'est mes parents, je ne peut pas imaginer ça. Je pars vers mon armoire et ouvre le double fond. Une bonne gorgée de whisky… Il me faut bien ça pour continuer à supporter ce que je lis. _

Oh mon Dieu.. Je suis heureuse de ne pas m'être mariée vierge… je n'aurais pas pu avoir ma première fois avec lui… D'ailleurs il l'a remarqué, alors que dans la tradition, la mariée doit être vierge.. il s'en ai donné à cœur joie pour me faire 'payer' mon 'erreur'. Pendant la nuit quand il était en moi, j'ai pensé, imaginé que c'était toi.. je ne pouvais pas accepter que c'était lui.. Il me faisait mal. J'essayais d'oublier cette violence.. Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à lire la dernière phrase.. Je l'ai tachée d'eau.

_Encore du whisky, il m'en faut. Pourquoi écrit-elle des choses comme ça, et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je lit… la vie intime de ma mère c'est pas mon problème !  Trop tard maintenant, t'as commencé, tu t'arrêteras pas hein ? La ferme conscience La tâche est partie depuis longtemps même si on voit que l'encre a bavé._

Me voilà donc maintenant, allongée dans ce lit qui n'est pas le mien, il est parti voir son maître, Oh ! Si il pouvait se faire tuer. Comme j'aimerais. Je me sens blessée meurtrie.. Honteuse aussi… Sale.. Et désespérée, oh si seulement je pouvais ne t'envoyer qu'une lettre, un seul mot.. Mon dieu s'il vous plait… je voudrais tant te revoir

Au revoir.

Avec tout mes baisers

Narcissa

°~^^~° 

Voila c'était la première lettre, qu'en pensez vous ? 

Dites moi dans les reviews…

Maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews !!!

Haryjo : Eh bien ! Desolée pour le tant que je t'ai fait attendre !! mais voila la premiere lettre !!!

Watery136 : Alors t'as une idée ? Hum… Peut etre as-tu raison, mais peut etre pas !!^^ lol ! En tout cas y'a un peu plus d'indices la…

Katarina : Pour ton idée, tu sias ce n'est pas parce que je me surnomme 'miss-padfoot' que je vais mettre Sirius partout.. Et puis mon couple fav ' c'est Sirius/Sibylle alors… mais bon.. pour les pensées de Draco, et bien tu as vu, elles y sont, en italique… ce qu'il cherchait avant de trouver le coffret.. En effet c'est pas important..Mais on le saura bientôt…Et c'est ur que son poitn de vue a changé.. la on voir un peu, même si il defend quand même pas mal son père.. mais c'était des facettes d'elle qu'il ne conanissait, pas.. Et c'est bien pour a que je met ces pensées..

Voila c'est tout !!3 reviews ! C'est pas enorme mais bon… REVIEWER !!!!!


	3. chapitre 3

_Voila un nouveau chapitre… merci vraiment pour vos review, même si elle en sont pas nombreuses, je suis vraiment contente car j'aime énormément cette fic…^^ Elle me plait bien, et j'aime bien Narcissa alors…J'en viens à aimer de plus en plus cette fic je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être parce que j'aime le personnage de Narcissa…_

**°~^^~°**

**Le jeudi 10 Juillet 1986**

_Encore une lettre…. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je viens de lire.. Même si je commence à sentir comme un malaise.. C'est ma mère.. Et en lisant la première lettre, j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie…C'est si bizarre elle a l'air de cacher tant de choses  maintenant.. Lire ces lettres c'est plus de la curiosité du moins plus que ça, c'est aussi comme la découverte… peut-être que c'est un mal qui incombe aux adolescents. La recherche des racines et tout ça.. mais je ne peux pas résister…La lettre semble tachée comme si on avait renversé de l'eau dessus, l'encre noir était devenu violet… Mais c'était encore lisible._

Mon Dieu… C'est le seul mot qui me vient à la bouche… mais je ne peux pas tout de balancer comme ça d'un seul coup… Je m'explique.. Je suis désolée c'est la deuxième lettre que j'écris et malheureusement, elle ne sera sans doute pas envoyée non plus… La première n'est jamais partie.. je sais que cette lettre ne partira pas non plus, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de me confier et le papier est plus patient que les homme (1).Et oui je n'ai pas d'amis ici, j'ai un grand manoir tout le luxe que je demande, c'est pas le problème, mais il n'y a personne les domestiques ne me parlent pas, pas plus que les elfes de maison. Je suis seule, et seul ton souvenir me donne un peut de réconfort…

Cela fait deux mois que je suis mariée… Heureusement pour moi, Malfoy(je n'arrive toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom, c'est sans doute plus fort que moi) n'est que rarement là. Il est souvent à des réunions sans doute de mage noir ou au ministère, et même parfois il ne rentre pas.. D'ailleurs c'est loin de me gêner… Quand il rentre c'est soit pour gueuler, dessaouler ou me sauter… Désolée pour les mots mais je n'en ai pas d'autre je ne peux pas dire 'faire l'amour' car non seulement ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais ce n'est pas désiré, de ma part en tout cas… Je préfère quand il dessaoule… Ou même quand il gueule.. je ne supporte pas de coucher avec lui…

_Putain, je ne veux pas savoir les détails.. Tant pis je prends la bouteille et boit au goulot_

Tu dois te dire, si il n'y a que ça, c'est pas la mort.. Mais pourtant ça l'ai pour moi… je me sens sale et souillée par lui.. C'est tellement dégoûtant, horrible… Je ne peux pas décrire, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur mes détails de ma vie sexuelle… c'est pas vraiment ton problème, enfin ça ne l'ai plus..

De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour me plaindre de ça que j'écris…

Je viens d'apprendre la pire nouvelle de ma vie… Encore pire que mon mariage.. Chose que je pensais impensable… Enfin ça faisait quelques jours que je m'en doutais…

La pire chose de ma vie..

Je suis enceinte.

_Hein ????? je lis et relis la dernière phrase.. la pire erreur de sa vie ça a été de tomber enceinte. Je regarde la date et compte sur mes doigts..1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…. 9 ???????????????? _

_Oh non…._

_Pas ça…._

_Pas moi…_

_La pire erreur de sa  vie c'est moi ???_

Ce matin j'ai pris la potion de révélation… Celle qui sert à voir si tu es enceinte… Je suis immédiatement partie aux toilettes vomir… C'était le signe indicateur du résultat.. Si immédiatement après avoir pris la potion on part à vomir on est enceinte, sinon, on part pisser…

J'ai vomi

Je suis enceinte…

Mon Dieu… Un autre de mes rêves part en fumée.. Evidemment je n'ai pas encore été voir le medico mage pour la confirmation, mais je le sais je le sens… Décidément vais-je voir tout mes rêves de jeune fille réduits à néant ? Déjà mon mariage et maintenant ce bébé… je ne peux pas avorter…le medico mage le dirait à Lucius..

Quand j'étais petite, et même il y a peu de temps je rêvais de fonder une famille, d'avoir de beaux enfant que moi et leur père élèverait les entourant de notre amour… mais non.. leur père est une brute sans sentiment.. Qui ne m'aime pas et que je n'aime pas… je vais donner la vie à sa descendance…Comme j'aurai aimé être stérile ou quelque chose dans le genre, qu'il me répudie ou mieux que la lignée des malfoy ne se continue pas…

Pourtant c'est trop tard.. je vais porter son enfant.. Je vais souffrir pour lui.. je vais donner des années et des années de ma vie à son enfant.. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive je ne pourrais pas oublier Malfoy… Ce sera inscrit en moi dans mon corps…

Au fur et mesure et à mesure que j'écris je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues… Je ne sais pas si cette lettre sera lisible un jour par qui que se soit…

_Oh si elle sera lisible…La preuve je lis.. Et si je n'avais pas été si habitué à ne pas pleurer j'aurai sans doute laissé quelques larmes couler.. C'est toujours un choc de découvrir qu'on a pas été voulu que l'on est arrivé sur cette terre par hasard sans qu'on ai été voulu…Mais après tout tant pis 'ce qui ne me tue pas me rend fort' raison de plus pour prouver que je suis supérieur.._

Mais tant pis, il faut que j'évacue toute mes larmes maintenant, quand il rentrera au moins je ne devrais pas pleurer.. Sinon, je peux être sur qu'il frappera enceinte ou pas.. C'est comme si là totalement, encore plus que le 9 mai, mon avenir mourrait et était enterré..

J'aime les enfants tu le sais, je les ai toujours aimé je voulais travailler dans une crèche après Poudlard. Je voulais avoir au moins un enfant et même en adopter… Je vais avoir un enfant…

J'aurais mille fois préféré tomber enceinte à 15 ans de toi, être répudiée de ma famille, que tu me largue, tant pis je m'en serais foutue, même si ça avait du mettre ma vie en l'air si ça avait du me réduire à une paria, ça n'aurait pas été pire, car au moins mon enfant aurait été conçu dans l'amour… Mais là, même si je ne deviendrais pas une paria, cet enfant me rappellera à jamais que j'ai été violée… Ce sera si dur et je le sais… A chaque fois que je le verrais il me rappellera l'homme qui lui aura donné la moitié de ses chromosomes… Je ne sais même pas si je pourrait le regarder en face, sans que les larmes me viennent au yeux.

_C'est sûr ça qu'elle a toujours été distante avec moi ? et que j'ai souvent considéré l'elfe qui me servait de nourrice plus ma mère que cette femme qui m'avait porté ?_

Tout est fini.. Je ne te reverrai jamais, tu ne me liras jamais.. Je ne serais plus jamais heureuse… je n'aurais jamais la famille dont j'ai rêvé… Je n'aurais jamais le mari de mes rêves..

C'est fini pour moi…Je vais essayer de faire de cet enfant quelqu'un de différent de son père… C'est ce qu'il me reste.. je verrai après ce que je ferai..

_Elle a raté.. tout le monde m'a toujours dis que j'étais le portrait craché de mon père…_

Je t'en prie… Sois heureux… marie-toi et fonde la famille que je n'aurai jamais… Je serais là plus heureuse si un jour, un seul jour je te voyais heureuse et que tu ai réussi ta vie, c'est mon souhait le plus cher…

Au revoir

Avec tout mes baisers

Narcissa.

**°~^^~°**

_(1) Citation du journal d'Anne Frank_

_Voilà ce chapitre est terminé… Vous allez rire, mais j'ai réussi à me faire chialer moi-même en écrivant ça….Je chiale pour un rien de toute façon…^^ Sinon, eh bien qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fic ? Dites le moi…_

Bon, maintenant en avant les reponses aux reviews

**Aria Lupin** : Tiens je te connais !! Lol !! Je me tairai sur le nom du père…lol^^ chui vraiment contente que tu aime ce que j'ecrit, je suis très fière.bizzz

**Ellone** : Eh bien elle viennent la !^^

**Wynzar** : Merci merci !Je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai aaprement bien reussi a faire passer les setniments…Chui très très contente…Pour le père… Eh bien, dans a peu pres 4lettres, vous saurez….mais chut !

**Lily **: Hello ! Merci merci pur les complimets et encouragement… je suis contee, que tu aimes le fait que j'ai pris Narcissa comme perso principal, car a mon avis, il n'y a pas enormement de fics sur elle en francais, autres que les fics ou elle eets reduite a etre l'epouse de Lucius, qu'il n'aime pas, et dont on en pearle que dans 3lignes sur 1000.. Moi au depart quand j'ai lu les livre, je n'ai pas trop prêté attention a ce persos, mais finalement, je crois que je l'aime de plus en plus, c'est un personnage qui peut etre fascinant a ecrire, car qui sais ce qu'elle vecu… mais bon, je m'eloigne…contente que tu aimes !!^^

4 reviews…. C'est meux que le dernier coup ! Je suis tes contete, d'en avoir 4, même si comparé a d'autres fics sa peut paraître derisoire.. En tout cas… REVIEWER !


	4. chapitre 4

Allez après toutes vos belles belles reviews je continue, voila une autre lettre… Au faite je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais écrit une connerie dans mes réponses aux reviews…'c'est le correspondant qui est un inconnu, pas le père. Le père de Draco, c'est bien Lucius, vu qu'elle est tombée enceinte un mois après son mariage, et que pendant un an elle a été enfermée sans personne.. C'est le correspondant qu'on ignore.

**°~^^~°**

**Le Jeudi 1er Janvier 1987**

_Encore une lettre…Je ne sais pas si je dois bénir ou haïr ma curiosité.. Je n'aurais jamais du tomber sur ces lettres, voilà à quoi ça sert de trahir son camp ! Se retrouver dans sa chambre avec une bouteille de whisky qui ne passera peut-être pas l'heure, à lire ce qu'a écrit sa propre mère il y a quinze ans, à un Gryffondor et qui raconte qu'on a jamais été voulu et même pire. Putain ! Autant être Mangemort ! Je me sens en colère, je ne sais même pas contre qui. C'est quelque chose qui fait un choc de savoir qu'on a été fait à cause de ce qu'elle appelle un viol… Et qu'elle n'a jamais aimé mon père, et que c'était lui de mes deux parents que j'admirais le plus et à qui je voulais ressembler. Je n'ai jamais été très émotif ni sensible à quoi que se soit, mais là c'est différent, c'est ma mère… Impossible de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, du dégoût envers mon père, de la pitié, de la tristesse et tant d'autres chose que je ne peux pas qualifier… Bon, on continue cette lecture oui ou non ? Oui, on continue… Eh beh.. Il y a une grande différence entre cette lettre et la dernière, peut-être qu'elle a été perdue ou peut-être que ma mère n'a pas pu écrire avant._

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas repris la plume pour écrire et coucher sur le papier se que je ressentais… peut-être parce que j'ai été occupée… La dernière fois que je t'ai écrit je venait juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte.. ça me semble si loin.. 6 moi te rends-tu compte… 6 mois.. A mon âge ça passe si vite… à peine le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'on est adulte et on se retrouve mariée et enceinte… J'espère que quand même pour la plupart des femmes c'est bien différent de moi… Tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'écris  que maintenant même si de toute façon, je doute que tu trouves un jour une de mes lettres sur ton paillasson.. 

Peut-être crois-tu que je t'ai oublié, et que je ne pense même plus à ceux qui on été mes amis ou plus encore.. Pourtant c'est vraiment tout sauf ça.. je en pas écrire ni à toi ni à personne.. Enfin je peux écrire mais pas les envoyer et c'est bien ça le pire… je me sens si seule… même ainsi enceinte, les domestiques ou les elfes de maison ne font pas plus cas de  moi que d'une veille chaussette… Je me sens si seule…

Je sais que c'est un garçon… Un garçon mon dieu… Non seulement j'ai pris quelques dizaines de kilos, mais en plus c'est pour perpétuer le sang des mâles Malfoy… Encore si ça avait été une fille, elle aurait été forcement de visage différent de Lucius, mais là, un garçon…. Si jamais il lui ressemble trop je ne pense pas m'en remettre… Avoir fait un Lucius en miniature, je ne le supporterai pas…

_Pourtant, c'est ce que je suis, je suis le portrait craché de mon père à ce qu'on me dit et je les crois. C'est vrai je lui ressemble… Elle n'a pas eu du tout ce qu'elle voulait elle…_

Je ne pourrais pas donner la vie, la chair de ma chair à un gamin qui deviendrait tout aussi tyrannique que son propre père…Non, c'est une chose que je n'arriverai sans doute pas à supporter…

_Eh bien, je ne dois pas l'être vu que tu es encore en vie…._

Je me sens horrible, j'ai pris plus d'une vingtaine de kilos, sans doute bien plus mais je n'ose pas me peser, … Me dire que c'est à cause de cet abruti de ce salaud que je suis comme ça, moche affreuse.. J'ai la vessie et le dos en compotes.. J'arrive à peine à marcher, d'ailleurs je dois rester alitée.. En effet, d'après le docteur, quand je suis tombée enceinte j'étais bien trop faible et fragile.. En effet, je pesais à peine quarante-deux kilos… Après mon mariage j'avais quasiment arrêté de manger.. Evidemment ça c'était fait ressentir sur mon métabolisme.. Et avec l'enfant, il fallait manger pour deux.. je n'ai pas tenu longtemps.. Au bout de trois mois j'ai fait un malaise et il a bien fallu que je mange et j'ai des cachets à ingurgiter pour apporter du fer et d'autre chose indispensables pour le gamin…

Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ma vie soit très intéressante pour toi.. Je ne cesse de me demander, chaque jour chaque heure, si tu vas bien, si tu es heureux ou au contraire.. je ne le sais pas et ça me ronge, plus que de savoir que je ne te reverrai pas.. L'incertitude est plus pesante que les certitudes aussi mauvaises soient ces dernières…

Je voudrais tant savoir… Rien que te lire une fois encore dans ma vie… Sauras-tu un jour que j'ai changé de nom ? Que toutes les lettres que tu enverras à mon ancien nom n'arriveront pas et que celle à mon nouveau nom ne m'arriveront pas, Les Hiboux n'ayant pas le droit de m'approcher… je me sens si seule si désemparée…. Quelqu'un un jour m'aiderait-il ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tomber plus bas que ce que je vis en ce moment… 

Et moi qui devrait être heureuse.. J'attends un enfant, je vais donner la vie, l'acte qui est le plus beau du monde en soit… Cet acte magique et si beau..  Celui par lequel la vie existe et continue sur cette terre.. Créer la vie… mais non, je ne suis pas heureuse… Comment pourrais-je l'être…. L'homme qui m'a mise enceinte est quelqu'un que je déteste… je n'ai jamais voulu cet enfant encore moins de lui.. J'accoucherais dans le chagrin et dans la tristesse…

Dans le chagrin car j'aurais souffert pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine, et dans la tristesse car aucun des gens que j'aime ne sera là pour m'épauler.. Aucun de mes amis ne sera parrain… Et moi qui avait dit à ma meilleure amie qu'elle serait ma marraine quand j'aurai un enfant.. Evidemment quand on en avait parlé elle pensait que si je devais en avoir se serait de toi.. Mais elle ne sera pas marraine.. D'ailleurs je me demande si je la reverrai un jour… Elle me manque aussi.. Moins que toi, mais elle me manque.

Cela faisait six ans que je la connaissais. Autant que toi. Et d'ailleurs c'est elle qui au début qui avait attiré mon attention sur toi. Elle voulait sortir avec toi, tu t'en souviens ? C'est si loin. Tu lui avais dit non poliment et vous étiez devenus amis. Et puis nous deux ça a évolué… je suppose qu'elle a encore eu des sentiment pour toi pendant un moment, mais elle ne m'en avait jamais reparlé… Elle était ma confidente.. On se racontait tout. L'amie parfaite.. Et dire que j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Un amoureux parfait, et une meilleure amie parfaite… Lily… 

_Lily ????? Non….. Même si je ne suis pas énormément doué en généalogie. mais si je me rappelle bien… la mère à cet en**** de Potter c'est bien Lily qu'elle s'appelait ? Oui, je crois… je me rappelle quand mon père racontait comment le maître avait été détruit il disait 'la Lily' Il avait dû la connaître, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Mais oui, c'était Lily.. Est-ce que ma mère aurait pu être aie avec la mère à Potter ??_

_Non…_

_Pourtant…_

_Les dates, la maison, ça concorde.. Non… Putain, j'vais la finir cette bouteille de Whisky !_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle manque aussi.. peut-être elle aussi a-t-elle eu un enfant ? Peut-être a-t-elle trouvé son prince charmant… Peut-être toi… je sais si ça n'est pas le cas, tu me prendras pour une folle, mais quand je l'ai laissée elle avait quand même quelque chose pour toi…

_La Lily aurait eut des sentiments pour ce mec ???_

_Non…_

_Si c'est a quoi je pense…_

_Ma mère aurait été amoureuse du thon à lunettes senior ???_

_Non, pas ça ! Quand même pas !_

Mais non, aux hypothèses, et aux regrets.. Elle ne me lira pas plus que toi. Et je vais rester là dans cette prison à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à temps que je ne puisse plus ou qu'il me tue dans un de ces accès de colères, ou que je me tue. Enfin si il y a un bon coté à ma grossesse, c'est bien qu'il ne me frappe plus. Il tient à sa descendance, il ne m'a plus frappée, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il ne m'a prise, déjà une avancée, et après l'accouchement aussi je ne pense pas qu'il voudra de moi  comme ça, comme avant…

_Eh non ! Ca va pas recommencé ! c'est une obsession chez elle de faire ça et de raconter sa vie intime !_

Mais je me tairais sur les détails… pas la peine de les écrire, je les connais et comme tu ne liras pas ce que j'écris à quoi ça me servirait de ressasser des moments que je déteste et que je voudrais oublier… Non, c'est pas très bon pour ma psychologie.. mais au moins, même si c'est sadique, j'espère qu'après cet accouchement, que je serais bien obligée de subir, je ne pourrai plus avoir d'enfant, au pire je demanderai à la sage femme de faire le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive plus, entre femme on se comprendra…

J'ai essayé au début de la grossesse de ne pas l'avoir cet enfant, j'ai honte de l'avouer de le tuer… je sais c'est tellement méchant et sadique mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je ne voulais pas cet enfant, alors j'ai essayé de le tuer, mais je n'ai pas réussi…

_Hein ??? non pas ça.. S'il vous plait pas ça… Non, elle a voulu me tuer.. Non… C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu croire.. décidément, il me faut une autre bouteille 'aparecio' tiens du gin ? parfait…_

Je sais c'est mal, j'ai voulu tuer un être innocent, mais soit sûr que si j'avais eu la possibilité j'aurai avorté, et me serais faite passer pour stérile.. C'est par pur égoïsme je le sais, mais que veux-tu… Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant… Et je ne le veux toujours pas… je me trouve horrible, je me hais, cet enfant, il n'a rien fait pourtant je le hais déjà.. C'est d'un non sens. Quand il naîtra je me suis promise de tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas comme son père, mais plutôt le contraire. J'aurai cet enfant que je le veuille ou non, se sera le dernier que j'aurais, et je ferais mon possible pour qu'il soit un bon fils et pas un cinglé sadique comme l'est son père. Maintenant que je suis sûre qu'il sera là, je ne peux que faire mon possible pour faire de lui l'enfant que je voulais et pas un enfant que je vais haïr

_Pourtant elle a dû échouer parce que je n'ai jamais vu une seule marque de son affection pour moi…_

Je n'arrive même pas à croire les propos que j'ai pu tenir… Mon dieu c'est horrible… J'entends quelqu'un arriver.. Sans doute le docteur.. Je dois te laisser.. Peut-être un jour me liras-tu, mais j'en doute très très fort…

Avec tous mes baisers 

Narcissa

**°~^^~°**

_Voilà le chapitre est fini, je sais j'ai mis du temps désolée, comme j'ai pas mal de retard avec toutes mes autres fics….._

_Don't__ kill me please_

Comme je l'ai deja dit, desolée pour tout ce temps d'attente, et ça risque d'etre encore plus long pour les autres fics, mais bon, pardon, c'est ma faute j'aurai pas du tant en commencer…

Mais maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews….

La magicienne d'Oz : hello merci enormement pour les compliments…

Katarina : t'en fait pas c'est pas grave si ta review n'est pas très longues, merci pour les compliments !!

Linalyna : Hello ! et vi ja conné a la croisée des mondes, dailleur mon pseudo le montre assez bien !!^^ et pi Serafina etant lun de mes deux persos fav, ac Lee, mais comme il meurt….Pour Narcissa en effet, rares sont les fics sur elle c'est d'ailleur pour ça que jai decidé d'en faire une fic, j'aime vraiment se personnage, et puis on pe la mettre ac qui on veut et lui inventer n'importe quel passé, vu qu'elle n'est la que ds deux pages sur tt les livres…pi si t'ecri une fic sur elele, ben tu pourra me lenvoyer ??? *yx suppliant* pour mon site ? .. opuais, bon dsl pour la pub …bizz

Aziliz : et vi mon ti Draco est a plaindre, mais ten fé po moi non pu jvoudré po etre a sa place, mais c po ma fote j'm fer souffrir les gens, enfn dans mes fics,po en realité je ne sis pas sadic a se pt…

Deborah : pour le dial entr Draco et Narcissa, ben en fete je c po pak apres que tt les lettres auront été lues je ne c po ce que je vé fer…. P-e un dial p-e pas….

Ranaé : hello ! chui contente que tu trouve ma fic emouvante, pak mm moi jme suis fete pleurer en ecrivant.. bouhouhouhou…  et pi bon Dracounet tien bien lacool ten fé po pr lui….

Katia990 : hello ! pour le correspondant, ta raison, peter se srai tro bizarre.. mais bon, on sora ds qq chaps…

Lyra : tien la croisée des mondes erait elle populaire…lol , ta review ma fete delirer, c vrément tro drôle, jesper que ta po fé tro de mal a ta concience, pour le coresspondant, bin on sora sa bintot… mais po tt de suite, et vi vé po le dire niark niark… pi bon, en fete, c po tant queNarcissa hait son fils, la il est po encore n é, mais plutot quelel ai son père, quelel hait lhomme auquel Draco ressemble, quelel hait tt ça….merci enormemnt pour les compliments chui tt flattée moi, merci tk.. pi c po gtrave si c po constructif, pak ça ma bin fé rire...mdrrrr bizz

Harryjo: comment ca ya que les filels qui chialent?? Ouais, bon c vré mais bon, jtrouve qun mec qui chiale c tt mimi, pak sa montre un pe de sa sensibilité et tt ça, ouais mais bon c rare….pour lamoureux je ne dis rien !^^ merci bcp bcp pour les compliemnts….

Varda : tien un nom du silmarillion ! ^^ mdrr… pour la tps desolée, mais bon yavai le bac, c bon comem excuse ? merci pour les compliment, et pi pr lorigonalité, in en fete, moi jen avait jms lu sur se perso, mais mm si j'm Luucius, bin jpense po que Narcissa l'm c une faille tro bourge, c ss doute un mariage arrangé…

Aria lupin : hello ! en fete c le correspondant quon conné po po le père…

 Vala c tt…merci pour tt ces review… bye


	5. chap5

Bonjour brave peuple adoré!! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Correspondance.... je me rends compte au fur et a mesure ô combien j'ai rendu Lucius détestable... C'est bien le comble pour moi, fan de Lucius....Enfin bref...en avant...

**°~^^~°**

**Le lundi 23 Mars 1987**

_En voyant cette date, une seule et unique chose me vient à l'esprit... Je suis né. Il y a trois jours de ça. Quand elle écrit je viens de naître... Est-ce que je suis vraiment sur de vouloir lire.. Vu comment elle avait l'air de m'apprécier quand j'étais encore un fœtus sans défense, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle pense maintenant que je suis un être à part entière.. mais bon, j'ai commencé maintenant, il faut continuer... Non ce n'est pas que je suis obligé, mais C'est une curiosité plus forte que moi je dois lire..._

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Trois mois. Mais après tout ce n'est pas une grande perte. Rien ne c'est passé pendant ce temps. Non, ma grossesse a continué. Continué on ne peut plus normalement....Et c'est terminée il y'a trois jours. J'avais voulu t'écrire avant mais je n'ai pas pu. J'était bien trop fatiguée. C'est quand même plus fatiguant que ce que je pensais de porter un enfant pendant neuf mois...

_C'est bizarre, on dirait que sa manière de parler de moi à quelque peu changé. Avant dans ses autres lettres elle ne m'avait jamais appelé un enfant... C'est si bizarre.._

Quand il était encore dans mon ventre, je ne te dit pas comment j'étais fatiguée, non seulement je ne mangeait pas beaucoup, de plus je ne suis qu'une faible ado... Oui, enfin peut être plus totalement une ado, mais je ne suis pas vieille, je ne suis surtout pas épaisse, encore moins que quand tu me connaissais...J'ai dû garder le lit pendant les deux derniers mois, ou sinon, je le perdais. Oui, je sais il y a quelque temps je voulais le perdre le tuer et être tranquille, mais au bout, non, je ne peux pas.. il est quand même une part de moi. Au bout de huit mois, j'avait trop souffert j'avait trop fait de sacrifice je ne pouvais pas. 

_C'est quand même un peu réconfortant de lire ça. Au moins elle ne voulait pas tant que ça me tuer_.

Et je l'ai menée à terme cette grossesse. Non sans douleur. Je te passerais les souffrances que j'ai ressenties et que je ressens toujours d'ailleurs. Sur le moment, ça ne fait pas tant mal que ça, il y a une anesthésie après tout, ça aide... Je remercie le créateur des anesthésie... mais après... Se réveiller avec le corps endolori meurtri. Avoir mal à l'intérieur , sans pouvoir se soigner.. Non, je ne le recommencerai pas. J'ai demander à la sage femme de me faire une faveur. Entres femmes on se comprend, et je lui ai conté mon histoire. Elle m'a jeté un sort. Je suis désormais stérile -dieu merci- je pourrais toujours lever se sort quand je le voudrais, et moi seule le pourrait. Dieu merci. Elle a marqué sur la feuille de soin que l'accouchement m'avait rendue stérile, et l'a annoncé à Malfoy. Il n'a rien dit, à part 'tant pis j'ai un fils' ça n'avait pas spécialement l'air de le déranger. Il voulait un garçon, C'est tout, quelqu'un qui perpétue son nom.. J'espère qu'il ne perpétuera pas non plus son caractère... Je ne voudrais pas avoir fait un nouveau Lucius. Cet homme mérite seulement de brûler en enfer. Ou alors de se faire prendre par des aurors alors qu'il est en compagnie de son Maître. Et finir à Azkaban!

_Hein? Elle souhaite la mort de mon père? Non, mais faut pas exagérer.._. 

Je te passerai aussi les dégâts psychologiques que cet accouchement a crée sur moi... J'étais seule, avec une infirmière oui, et une sage femme, mais seule, pas d'amis, pas de connaissances, pas un bouquet dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillée. Seule, avec mon chagrin et ma douleur. J'ai pleuré.. Elles ont pris ça pour des larmes de douleurs, c'était pas faux, mais ce n'était pas de la douleur physique, mais morale. Je bénissait en faite cette douleur car elle me faisait souvent perdre le fil de mes pensée, quand une contraction trop douloureuse venait. J'étais seule.. dans cette chambre aseptisée, en train de donner la vie, dans la douleur, comme toutes les mères mais dans la tristesse et la solitude. C'est la pire chose que j'avait pu imaginer, pire que mon mariage, pire que la nuit de noce. Pire que tout, seule.. c'était la seule fois ou cette solitude m'a tant pesée, pourtant j'en ai souffert tu le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer tout ça correctement. Disons, que c'est quelque chose que je sais que je n'oublierai pas, que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, même en essayant, mon corps en ai marqué à vie, mon esprit aussi. Ce sont les pires douleurs que j'ai jamais ressenties, moralement je veux dire. Mais bon, je n'y peux rien, et s'est passé.. j'aime à m'imaginer que tu es le parrain et que Lily est sa marraine... 

_Décidément, cette bouteille de gin non plus ne passeras pas l'heure...._

Le petit dort à côté de moi. Je suis rentrée au manoir, Lucius ne voulait pas des 'sang de bourbes ou autres' côtoyer son fils unique. Non, il ne voulait pas, encore des principes. Une infirmière-au sang pur comme tu peux t'y attendre – viens me voir chaque jour, pour me conseiller et m'aider. Je parle souvent avec elle, C'est sans doute la seule personne qui ne me considère pas comme une larve sans intelligence dans ce manoir. Elle me comprend. Elle a peut-être le sang pur, mais elle n'a pas les idées de Lucius ou de Voldemort à ce sujet. Comme quoi tout le monde ne fait pas partie de ces raciste extrémistes dont fait partie cette chose qu'on m'a attribuée comme mari. Elle m'aide à supporter les douleurs et les peines de cette maison. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on m'a enlevée au monde que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler. Ça me fait un tel bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je parlais avec toi, mais au moins c'est quelqu'un qui m'aide et me soutien. 

Ces visites quotidiennes sont pour moi des moments d'échappatoires, des moments où mon esprit sort du caveau dans lequel on la enfermé pour apercevoir quelques-uns des rayons du soleil. Je retrouve peu à peu mes remarques d'avant, mon esprit. C'est comme si je m'étais endormie comme si j'avais terré mes sentiments au fond de moi et malgré mes protestations accepté mon rôle, mais maintenant que je peux parler et me confier j'ai l'impression de regagner des forces. Peut être un jour aurait-je la force de m'opposer à Lucius. 

Je pense que cet enfant m'a réveillée. Même sans cette infirmière sans avoir personne à qui parler je pense que j'aurais changer. Je ne vis plus que pour moi désormais. J'ai un enfant à m'occuper. Je dois l'élever. Il ne dépend que de moi de ne pas faire de lui un Lucius en miniature. J'ai quand même le destin de cet enfant entre mes mains.

_Mon destin dans ces mains? Non, mais elle se prend pour quoi.. Personne n'a jamais eut mon destin dans ses mains... Non, non, je suis moi-même, et il n'y a que moi et moi seul qui décide de mon destin!!_!

C'est de moi dont va sans doute dépendre ce qu'il deviendra et ce qu'il sera. Son caractère et ses pensées. Je n'espère pas faire de lui un parfait auror ce serait un rêve fou, et puis je n'aime pas particulièrement les aurors.. Bon nombres d'entres eux sont aussi pire que les mangemorts. Evidemment, ils ne sont pas racistes et ne veulent pas éliminer tout ceux qui ne pensent pas pareil, mais ils sont bien souvent aussi violent. Moi je veux faire de mon fils quelqu'un de tolérant, qui appréciera les sang de bourbes, et ne méprisera pas les moldus.

_Est-ce qu'elle est folle?? Je devrai apprécier les sang de bourbes, et les moldus??? Non, mais est-ce qu'elle se sent nette. Bon, ok je ne suis pas encore mangemort et j'ai trahi, mais je ne suis pas un grand amoureux des sang de bourbes, peut-être que certains trouvent grâce à mes yeux, mais la grande majorité reste des espèces de larves.. Et je ne parle même pas des moldus, eux, non seulement n'ont pas été gâté par la nature, vu qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs, mais en plus ils ont peur de nous.. Ce qui ma fois, m'arrange bien, je peux ainsi m'amuser quelque peu.. Ces moldus qui on voulu exterminer notre peuple! Je devrai les aimer!!! Non mais eh puis quoi? Autant aller avouer mon amour fou à Potter..._

C'est ce que je considère comme ma mission. C'est mon fils, et je dois le sauver. Ouais, c'est sans doute un peu fort, mais Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme Lucius. Si ce dernier avait quelque chose de sauvable, j'aurai essayé de la sauver, mais son âme est aussi noire que du charbon, tout son être est corrompu par ses préjugés, et par son rang de mangemort, alors que faire pour le sauver, rien je le crains. Mais lui, mon fils, il est encore pur.

_Pur.... pffffuuuuuuiiiiiiittt !!!! Enfin oui, à l'époque.. Pur moi.. J'ai dû mal à imaginer que j'ai été un jour pur.. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon amusement favori était de faire du mal, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce que je suis pas un mangemort, que j'ai changé.. j'aime toujours autant faire du mal , mais je ne suis pas un disciple à Voldy, je ne suis le disciple de personne, et c'est bien plus drôle comme ça..._.

Je peux le sauver l'amener vers la voie du bien. C'est tout ce que j'espère. C'est ma tâche, et je vis pour elle. C'est ma seule raison de vivre, seule raison qui me pousse à supporter Lucius, à supporter cet emprisonnement. Sinon, je pense que je me serai tuée... Peut être d'ailleurs que c'est le faite d'être enceinte, même si ce n'était pas de mon gré, qui m'a tenu en vie jusqu'ici , et qui me tiendra en vie encore un moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais je dois rester là... Et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'influence, si je ne peux que lui glisser une phrase par moment, pour essayer de le faire réfléchir, je serai heureuse.

_C'est bizarre.. Avant toutes les autres lettres étaient les lettres d'une déprimée, aux tendances suicidaires, mais là, je vois plutôt cette lettre comme positive, et de quelqu'un de différent... C'est si bizarre.. Est-ce que ça fait ça à toute les mères? Eh bien alors j'en connais une qui va bientôt devenir comme ça... ça y est je pars à rire tout seul en l'imaginant, Elle, moins soucieuse, et plus joyeuse... pfuit.. C'est ses élèves qui vont être heureux.._.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, seulement ça en trois mois... Eh bien.. C'est peu, mais bon c'est tout ce que j'ai envie de dire, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, j'essaie de m'empêcher de retomber dans une déprime ou une quelconque apathie. Je ne veux pas recommencer j'ai quelqu'un à m'occuper. 

J'espère que tu vas bien.

Avec tout mes baisers

Narcissa

**°~^^~°**

_Voila encore un chap de fait...Je sais j'ai mis du temps désolée... Mais bon.. Maintenant, je vais le faire corriger et je vais vous le publier...^^_

_terminé d'écrire le Dimanche 31 Août._

_Corrigé le Mardi 2 Septembre 2003_

Maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews....^^

**Miss-Tania**: Contente que tu aimes, et beon, voici la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plait!!

**Pattencarré **: merci beaucoup!! Vala la suite!!

**Kim**: En effet pour la suite, deux mois j'aiprit mon temps.. lol non en faite, j 'avait les vac, c'est pour ça....mais bon, j'espere que le procahin chap viendra plus vite!!! ^^ tk j'espere que t'as aimé...

**Aria**: Siri ou Rem... Peut être peut être pas....

**Varda**: Lol fan de Tolkien javai deviné!!^^ sinon, bon la g mis du temps mais c t pas a coz de mes exams..^^ mais plutot pak j'etait pas la alors.... mais ils se sont bein apassé, jai eu 10 a l'ecrit et 13 a l'oral alors c'est cool!!^^ 

**Deborah**: Bin le pire c'ets que moi aussi je l'adore Lucius, alors, j'ai reussi a le rendre parfaitement detestable, allez savoir squil a pu passer par mon cerveau.. pfiou.. Pov' Lucius.... même moi dans cette fic je le hais, ski veux tout dire....

6Reviews!! Wow jai tout depassé!!! yipppeeeeeeeeeeee bon bin continuez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
